Coming To An Understanding
by Dobby123
Summary: It's funny how it takes two years and hurting somebody before being told that you're not who you think you are and is something different.


**It just came to me all of the sudden. Enjoy.**

…

Coming To An Understanding

My face hurt really badly. I sighed, it wasn't even my fault so I don't understand why _I _got punched. She broke up with me saying that I was gay. I put an ice pack on my face and went back over the conversation in head.

**Flashback:**

**Tamari and I were cuddling in my bed. I was talking to her cracking jokes like I usually do. We've been dating for two years straight. Everybody thought we would last even after our high school days, but that wasn't true.**

"**Tsuna," I looked at her. "I noticed a few things over the two years we've been dating." I sat up and gave her my attention. "It's one of a few habits that you never seemed to break out of."**

**I looked at her confused.**

"**Tsuna you never looked at me."**

**My eyes popped in surprised. "What do you mean by that?"**

"**Tell me, what the color of my eyes is."**

"**Brown."**

**She sighed, "Blue."**

"**How many earrings am I wearing?"**

"**Two."**

"**Four."**

"**Tamari," I started to apologize.**

"**Hold it, there's more, to the addition that you never looked me in the eyes, you never kissed me not once."**

**That had to be a lie, we've been dating for two years **_**two**_** we had to kissed at least once.**

"**Every time I tried to initiate a kiss, you turned your head from me," I sat flabbergasted. "The third thing was that you never really let me get close to you. You kept me at a distant."**

**"That definitely can't be true, we always cuddle."**

**She sighed again, "True, but when we go out on dates, I always tried to hold your arm, but you always avoid me. If I tried to kiss you, you turned your head."**

**I can hear how hurt she was, but, "If I did those things to you, why did you."**

"**Stick around," she gave a sardonic laugh. "I love you, I hated to let you go, you are the best thing that happened to me, and you was perfect, who would be stupid to let you go?"**

**She sighed. "It was also pride, me a girl dating you a boy, and the picture was perfect, but you don't like girls."**

"**What," I squawk.**

"**You like girls, yes," she amended. "Just more of a friend, sisterly way."**

"**What are you trying to say," I asked dreading the answer.**

"**You're gay and I want to break up with you."**

**Flashback end**

So two hours later, Shika came and punch me squarely in the face and said, "I can't believe you lead my sister on like that." And left.

There was a knock on my door, "Tsuna, do you want to talk?"

I sighed, "Yes." Mom came in and she looked worried for my well being. She had an ice pack her hand.

"So…" she said awkwardly and that's when I knew.

"You knew about this," I yelled betrayed.

"I did, I also knew that when you said you was going to asked Tamari out it wasn't going to work."

"Then why did you let me do it."

"Cause I was hoping that you would've figured it out yourself," she said. "But after the first couple of months of dating her I truly wanted to say something, but Tamari begged me not to say anything, and it wasn't my place to say anything."

"So you knew I didn't go for girls?"

She nodded.

"Does that mean I like somebody else?"

Mom shrugged, "You're not against same sex relationship?"

I shook my head. "I believe that love comes in all shape and form and that you should be limited to date the opposite gender just because society says its right. You only have one life to live and you should live it to the fullest with no regrets because you only have one life. And if my life is meant to be spent with a man by my side even though I a male myself, then so be it, because I'm going to be happy."

My mom laughed.

"I raised a good child."

…

I was sitting in my room. The swelling only went down slightly. Mom said that if it didn't go down by tomorrow, then she's taking me to the ER.

My phone had beeped and I received a text from Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: _Hey I heard about what happened are you alright? _

Me: _I'm fine, just a little shock, but is all. I really need to apologize to her._

Yamamoto: _Why she broke up with you first._

Me: _Yeah, but I hurt her though, even though it was unintentional._

Yamamoto: _How so?_

Me: _Apparently, I haven't been exactly the best boyfriend to her. Even my mom noticed._

Yamamoto: _You seemed to treat her with the up most respect and gave her all of your attention._

Tsuna: _Yeah on the surface._

Yamamoto:?

Tsuna: _It seemed like I was doing that, but I wasn't. I guess you can say that I was avoiding her the entire time._

Yamamoto: _Yeah you were._

Tsuna: _If it was that obvious then I really need to apologize._

"Probably so, but she at fault too."

I jumped to see him sitting on my window sill.

"Haha, you're easily distracted." He moved to my bed.

"Jeez that's dangerous Yamamoto," I snapped. "You could've hurt yourself."

"Ma hahaha, I do it all the time," I groaned. "Anyways, that swelling on your jaw leads me to believe that Shika stopped by. Should I talk to him?"

I shook my head. "If you knew why did you let me continue to do it?"

"Because it was what you wanted." Yamamoto said seriously. "I have no intention of stopping you from doing something that makes you happy even if it's for a short time."

My heart constricted a little. That was probably the sweetest thing that somebody said to me.

"She broke up with me, because she said I was gay. Are you alright with that?"

"I wish she didn't say it like that, but yes I'm fine with it."

I was relieved. "Good, cause I didn't want to lose you over something as trivial as this."

Yamamoto hugged me and said, "Don't worry I'll always stay by your side no matter what."

Somehow I was comforted by that. I might just realize I'm gay, but at least I didn't lose anybody dear to because of it.

Yamamoto…

…


End file.
